fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessai (Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Tessai (テッサイ (鉄砕)) is one of the Tactical Ninja of Black Spider Clan, specialized in firearms, and heavy weaponry. A Fan-made character of the Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, the Naruto & Ninja Gaiden (along with DOA) Xover. * 雷 (Lightning) (Affinity) * 風 (Wind) * 水 (Water) Appearance He wore a modern tactical suit with red googles. two pistols in each holsters (they're HK45 (.45 ACP; 10 rounds)); on his on his left hip, and the other in his chest, two ninjato's strapped on his back, both together in x-formation. And also a SMG that on his right hip. Now Tessai is wielded a German RPG called Panzerfaust 3 were along with the swords strapped on the back. History He was born to killed, also one of the orphans in japan living in the streets. Until the ninjas of the Ozunu Clan that abducted them to the Black Spider Clan of the Yamigakure. Seems he meet Genshin's sons; Uragi and Menma, along with Knives, Kagerou and Takeshi (until he met him in the Ozunu Compound). While had a path to learned to be a skilled ninja, with dual swords. And also learned to gunnery. In his past, he was part of the experiments were able to mutated with High-Regeneration, also he was unable to died due of his ability. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi Like Uragi and Menma's plot statement. They're send to particulate the Chunin Exams. Any of them had a mission to eliminated Naruto or Tsuki, the children of Kushina Uzumaki and late Minato Namikaze. Which while in the one month training for the finals, he had requested an special ordered some firepower like some high-velocity rounds for his TMP Custom. Powers & Abilities Skilled in dual wielded weapons like swords, an tactical ways. Good with automatic weapons and explosive arsenals. While he can adjusted the guns' condition, as a weapons' expert. With fast and reflex were completely aggressive, and skilled with dual ninjato swords in kenjutsu. Which the blades were imbued with fire nature chakra. During the one month training in the Chunin exams, he had able withstand the recoil of the high velocity bullets in the TMP9 Custom when he was able to adjusting and replaced the parts to prevents being jammed the weapon, while the breech and barrel were never screwed up. Weapons # Brügger & Thomet MP-9 (9x19mm; 30 rounds) with a straight fore grip, a different muzzle shroud, and a PEQ laser box., # Dual HK45 (.45 ACP; 10+1 rounds in each for dual wield) with laser sight underneath, # Panzerfaust 3; German RPG Launcher (60 mm (2.4 in) barrel) # Dual Ninjatō, # Incendiary Shuriken # Milkor MGL Mk 1L Grenade Launcher - (40x46mm; 6-round cylinder) # DM51 Hand Grenade # M84 Stun Grenade # C4 Supplement and Storage Seal * 600 x 20 - 9x19mm Para - Normal Rounds * 300 x 10 - 9x19mm Para H.V. (High Velocity) - Quite pack on a punch that allows to destroy a heavy armored vehicle or body armor. * 100 x 10 - .45 ACP * 10 - 60mm Rocket Grenades Techniques * Bunshin, Kawarimi (Substitute), Henge (Transformation), * Moe Senpuu (Burning Whirlwind) - spins his weapons around him, striking everything in his path. Katon (Fire Release): * To be added... Fuuton (Wind Release): * To be added... Raiton (Lightning Release): * To be added... Doton (Earth Release): * To be added... Shakuton (Scorch Release): * To be added... Bakuton (Explosion Release): * To be added... Ninpo # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), Travia * Based the name is not from Bleach, but its from Ninja Scroll anime. * Tessai is similar then Deadpool. Due he rained a alias or the title of 'Dreadpool'. Instead of being Merc-with-a-Mouth. Reference